


Day 5

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bareback, caught!, garage porn, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: So basically you should go and look at this and the read this fic it will make more sense that way...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Matty...matty what can I say? I love ya babes thanks for putting up with my typos and mixed up words - you make me a better writer.

Aaron was blaming Robert. He was also blaming Cain. But he blamed himself the most for being such a soft touch. It was date night. Date night was sacred in the Dingle-Sugden household. Never broken for less than death or dismemberment. But Cain needed to help Debbie with Sarah and yes, Aaron could spare a couple of hours to fix a couple of cars for family.

What he didn’t count on was Robert. When he turned up at the garage with food, Aaron had thought it was sweet, if a little out of character, but then he stripped off, got on his knees and unzipped Aaron’s overalls to get to his cock.  Well, things started making sense, a sort of messed up incredibly hot sense, but sense.

“Date night, remember,” Robert said licking the tip of Aaron’s cock.

“I didn’t forget, Cain needed some help and it’s for Sarah I thought you’d understand,” Aaron said biting at his lips.

Robert cupped his sack with one hand and used the other to squeeze him tight at the base of his cock. “I understand and you’re a good guy Aaron. Which is really turning me on right now, do you think you can fix this car while I blow you?” Robert asked before sucking the head of Aaron’s cock into his mouth.

“Shit!” Aaron hissed his body involuntarily hunching over. Robert was really very good at this and he knew just how to pull Aaron apart.

Cain chose that moment to enter the garage, much to Aaron’s absolute horror. Never so glad to have a car between himself and his uncle than in that moment.

“Hey, I don’t have much time but I just wanted to say thanks again for stepping up Aaron.  And tell that wayward husband of yours that I appreciate him sparing you for the evening,” Cain grunted out looking uncomfortable with each word as it passed his lips.

Aaron looked down at Robert with his lips wrapped around Aaron’s cock. Oh shit, that was a bad idea. Robert’s lips were redder than normal and spit shiny, stretched around him and the fucker just winked at him. Damn it.

Aaron tried to push Robert off him but Robert held firm to his ass, one hand slipping between his cleft and pushed hard against his hole. Aaron knew he had started to pant, his breath coming out in short little bursts and he hoped Cain wouldn’t notice.

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve got ants in your pants or something,” Cain said frowning at him.

***

God, why wouldn’t he just go? Maybe, Cain was waiting for a response. “It’s fine, we just want to help,” the ‘p’ popped out his mouth in a burst of air, punched out of Aaron’s belly as Robert chose that exact moment to slide his mouth down onto Aaron’s cock all the way, his throat opening and closing around its thickness. Aaron dropped the spanner he was holding on the floor at his feet, startling Cain. He used his free hand to grip at Robert’s hair giving it a bit of a yank when Robert started laughing around his cock, the ripples of pleasure making him clench his jaw. The only thing stopping him from moaning was his teeth against his lip and his grasp on the car in front of him. The cut of metal against his fingers helping to ground him in the moment.

Fuck! It felt so good. He couldn’t take much more of this pleasurable torture.

Aaron could feel Cain’s eyes on him and it was so wrong, it should have been a bucket of cold water, but Robert wouldn’t let up on him.

“Oh god,” Cain muttered, “He’s, here, isn’t he? What the fuck Aaron? In the garage? You have your own home, you know.”

“Well, in my defence this was not my idea and the original plan was a couple of beers and our bed but you wanted help,” Aaron barely managed to get out, the urge to weep from pleasure was strong. Robert was wringing it out of him. He couldn’t stay still, suppressing the urge to moan was making him antsy and he kept shifting from one foot to the other.

“Your husband is a degenerate,” Cain accused looking everywhere but at Aaron.

Aaron was regretting all his life choices up to this moment and Robert, _the_ _utter asshole_ , had started to laugh again, sending ripples of pleasure through his whole body. Aaron hoped Robert choked to death on his dick. He really did…and then Robert slipped the tip of his finger into Aaron’s ass and all he wanted was his husband inside him. Fuck. He wanted him so much he didn’t even notice when Cain left in disgust.

Looking down he cupped Robert’s face in his hands and watched as his husband swallowed him down, tongue laving the underside of Aaron’s cock and Robert’s eyes locked with his. The intensity of Robert’s gaze almost enough to make him come, but it was the realisation that Robert had his jeans unbuttoned and he was fisting his own cock in rhythm with his mouth on Aaron’s cock, that did it.  Aaron’s cum flooding Robert’s mouth, his legs trembling he clutched at Robert’s shoulders.

Robert’s eyes fluttered shut, he pulled off Aaron’s cock and licked his lips chasing the taste of Aaron. ‘Love you,” he panted, his fist sped up over his cock stripping it fast and furious and Aaron wanted to taste it. Dropping to his knees he pushed away Robert’s hands and Aaron couldn’t resist rubbing his cheek against the head of Robert’s cock he knew how much Robert loved his stubble. Robert’s moan and the precum dripping from his slit was a dead giveaway.

Aaron knew Robert was close but it wasn’t enough, licking at the tip Aaron suckled for a moment wanting to get his taste but he knew it wasn’t what Robert needed. Backing up, he stripped off his overalls and underwear, and clad in just his T-shirt and hoodie he straddled Robert’s lap lining up Robert’s cock so it bumped against his hole. His own spent cock stiffening with the sensation of Robert so close.

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron and buried his face in Aaron’s neck. Aaron began to thrust his hips against Robert’s cock, the tip catching on Aaron’s rim with each thrust dragging a moan out of them both. “I want you so much,” Aaron muttered against Robert’s hair. “…always want you inside me.”

Robert let out a sob against Aaron’s throat and tensed as he came, his arms tightening around Aaron and a wash of warm wetness pulsed against Aaron’s hole. “Fuck,” he panted his cock so hard now he was so close he could feel the pull deep in his belly thrusting a little harder against Robert’s cock glad that he was still hard, Aaron felt the head slip inside him. “Just the tip,” he begged.

Robert’s harsh breathing in his ears was his rhythm and Aaron couldn’t stop chasing his release. He felt greedy but he didn’t care, he wanted all Robert had to give him. Robert’s hands moved to Aaron’s hips and clung tightly urging Aaron on, harder and faster. Sliding in deeper, it was tight and Aaron would be sore tomorrow, but he wanted, needed this. They both did.

They were slick with sweat and Aaron wished he’d taken everything off wanting skin on skin, but the need he was chasing was too strong to stop. He was so damn close, there was pain in it cuming this soon after the last time, an ache that matched the one in his ass, it hurt so good and he knew Robert was right there with him.

“Robert…fuck…nugh…so good inside me,” Aaron said his grip on Robert’s shoulders twitching with sensations his body couldn’t contain. Robert slid in deeper buried all the way now.

“Tight,” Robert grunted his hips thrusting up and stuttering against Aaron.

“Cum inside me Robert…wanna feel it,” Aaron said arching his back and pushing down onto Robert’s cock. Fuck. He needed it so bad. It was always like this, with Robert so on the edge of something fucking beautiful and every time it was more than the last.

“Say it,” Robert ordered, suddenly more aware, even on the edge as he was and Aaron knew what he wanted, what he needed. The words a trigger for Robert’s cock and Aaron was more than happy to oblige. Robert changed their angle slightly and suddenly Aaron was seeing stars.

“I love you,” he managed to get out as his cock erupted against both their stomachs.

Robert’s strangled moan was buried against the flesh of Aaron’s throat where his teeth were buried. It was going to leave a mark and Aaron couldn’t bring himself to care. He was never moving from this spot. Ecstasy was Robert holding him, as Aaron felt Robert’s cum pumping inside him.


End file.
